Assassin
by mirrorxmirror
Summary: Long blonde hair, sweet to every living thing, that was me, Sam, or as I used to be called, Samantha. But that was before they took Danny. And I won't stop until I get my revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please, Danny, please?" I begged, pointing up to the Ferris wheel, it's bright lights casting halos on his dark hair.

He rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. "Fine, Sam. Just this once." I smiled to myself, and pulled him over to the line.

It was June 21st, the first week of summer, and as a "congratulations for surviving another year of school!" present, me and my two best friends, Danny and Tucker, had each gotten all expense paid tickets to (drumroll please…) our local carnival!

Okay, so it wasn't the surprise trip to Hawaii like Valerie had got, or Dash's brand new Mustang, but it was still something.

We had been here all day… laughing, eating, riding. Even my favorite singer, Ember, had appeared, and gave all three of us signed albums.

All in all, it was one of the best days I had ever had. And for some reason, I had a feeling it was about to get better.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tuck?" asked Danny, as we edged closer to the front of the line.

"Nah," I answered. After dinner, Tucker had announced he was going to, and I quote, "See if it was hotter anywhere else," and took off after a few seniors in miniskirts.

But then again, after they all laughed at him, we could help lift his spirits…literally.

"Plus," I added, as we moved farther, still. "It's a two-seater ride. We don't want him to sit by himself."

"Next!" called a gruff looking man, in a red pinstriped suit. He tipped his hat to us as we passed him to get into the rusty looking car.

He grunted as he pulled the lap-bars down, then walked away, grumbling.

Then, slowly but surely, the car started its journey into the sky. I felt my mouth open as all the stars came closer and closer to us, sparkling like buried treasure, for only us.

"It's," I started.

"Beautiful," Danny finished. I nodded my head, then stopped, realizing he wasn't looking up.

No, his eyes were glued on me.

Our eyes met for a few, long, glorious seconds, before we broke away, blushing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his neck nervously.

"It's cool." I answered, and looked down. Big mistake. Especially if you're afraid of heights.

"Danny…" I said, fighting to keep my words even.

"Yea, Sammy?" he replied.

"We're really high."

He looked over the edge. "Yes, we are."

"No, like, really, really high."

He looked at me inquisitively. "You're not scared…are you?"

I didn't answer.

"Wow, you are," he murmured, then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry," he said, smoothing my long, blonde hair as I buried my face into his chest, which, by the way, is WAY stronger than it looks.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

"Promise?" I whispered into him.

"Promise," he answered. Suddenly, I felt a hand under my chin, asking it to move up. I obliged.

"Sammy," he started, looking down at our hands, only inches apart on the ripped plush seats.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

I slowly took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Tingles spread throughout my body.

"Same here," I answered. His eyes moved down to mine. I caught my breath. It didn't matter we had been friends since middle school. They still got me every time.

"Want to say them at the same time?" he asked, using his other hand to rub his neck nervously.

I reached over and held that hand too. "Sure."

We both looked away and took a deep breath. I noticed the car was almost on the ground. Only a little more time to finish this. Before the mood was broken.

We turned back. "I…"

An explosion behind us cut off our words, throwing us into the petting zoo. Luckily, hay broke our falls.

I sat up, and gasped. The entire Ferris wheel had been knocked off its axis, and was now spinning around in someone's hand. A someone that looked…supernatural.

"Danny?" I asked, looking beside me, only to see him already on his feet.

He glanced at the wheel, and knelt down besides me. "Listen, Sammy, I have to go in there."

I laughed, then realized he wasn't kidding. "But…But…why?" I asked, trying to keep my trembling voice under control.

His eyes flashed to the side. "Jazz was working in the pie tent." I looked to where the pie tent was, only to see bits of red fabric raining down on the burnt ground.

"Okay," I answered, even though I knew he was lying. "Then I'm coming with you."

"NO!" he shouted, so loud, I fell back. "I mean…" he took a breath, then spotted something.

"Hey Tuck!" he yelled, as a familiar red beret ran towards us.

"Did you guys see that?" he asked, out of breath.

"Tuck, I need you to stay here with Samantha."

He raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going?"

"I need to check on Jazz." He answered.

"Wait…but isn't she…"

"Sammy," Danny cut him off. "I promise we'll finish our talk later."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips press against mine. They sparked excitedly.

But just as quickly, they were gone.

"Danny," I started.

"To be continued!" he called, running off in the direction of the tent, before disappearing completely.

"What was that about?" Tuck said at the same time I asked, "Are we really just gonna wait here?

He smirked for a minute, singing, "Danny and Sammy! Danny and…woah." He paused, eyes glued to the sky. I followed his gaze.

Way up high, right above where the wheel used to be, where two glowing figures fighting it out. One had short, white hair, the other with long blue locks. They dove into a tent.

Tuck and I were still watching as I heard someone call my name, and then Tuck's.

Out of nowhere, both of our parents' ran at us, grabbing our arms and pulling us back.

"Ow," I called, trying to loosen their hold.

"Sorry," answered my mom, but she made no point of slowing down. As we approached the parking lot, now buzzing with life as people tried to escape, our family's raced to our cars.

Our corvette's baby blue color hit me like a brick. "We can't go yet mom! Danny's still in there!" I cried, turning to run back towards the carnival.

My dad was too fast, though, and wrestled me into the seat, locking the doors after getting in his own.

"We can't just leave him!" I yelled, pounding the windows, seats, anything I could get my fists on.

"Sorry hon," my dad said, before my mom shot us away from the park.

Raindrops hit the windows in time with the tears now rushing down my face. What if he wasn't alright? He had to be, he could take care of himself. And he promised me "to be continued." That meant something…right?

About two miles later, we were stopped by heavy traffic. Mom gently wiped her face.

"Hon, I can't even tell you how scared we were."

"Scared?" I questioned.

"Yes scared!" she raised her voice, then settled down. "It's not everyday you see your daughter flying out of a Ferris wheel on the news."

I felt my mouth drop. "It was on the news?"

With that, she started crying again, and my dad gave me a look, that slowly softened.

"We thought we lost ya, Sammykins." I looked away, so they couldn't see the tears starting to bubble.

"Can we turn on the radio?" I mumbled. Dad pressed a button, then started surfing through channels.

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black…_

_ So call me maybe!_

_ Breaking News from the Amity Park carnival…_

_ Take me to your best friends house…_

"Go back," I said, as Dad did.

_"You heard it here first. The APP has discovered the culprit behind the explosions at the carnival tonight! Now, Mr. Masters, please share, I'm sure were all dying to know. Who is responsible for this?"_

Suddenly, we lost signal, only hearing white noise. "Turn it back on!" I cried, even though I knew there was nothing he could do. Luckily, it slowly came back to life.

_"There you have it, folks. The fiasco tonight at the carnival has been proven to be the fault of Amity High's own, Daniel Fenton."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, forgot to say this at the beginning of the story! I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 2

I pounded on the doorframe, desperate for a way out. It had been a whole day since the carnival. After the news, I had erupted in some kind of (as my mom would say, unladylike) rage, throwing stuff around the car. Mom had sped home after that, sending Dad to the backseat to restrain me.

Not that it helped much. Honestly, I was a LOT stronger than I thought.

When we had finally arrived home, they locked me in my room, until I "could calmly deal with my feelings, and we could discuss them as a family." As if.

None of them understood. But, then again, I guess they never would. It's not everyday your best-friend-who-might-possibly-be-more is deemed guilty of murder.

And maybe talking with them _might_ help a little.

With that thought, I gently turned my crystal doorknob to the left, and slipped out of my room. Slowly, I made my way past the trophy case overflowing with old pageant tiaras to the living room.

Mom sat on the leather couch, next to Dad, engaged in a rapid conversation. I cleared my throat.

Both their heads flicked in my direction, so I waved. "Hi."

Mom instantly scooted over to the side, making room for me. "Come here Sammykins," she said lovingly.

I felt kind of uneasy, but went anyway. She instantly took my long, blonde locks in her hands, and brushed them gently. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Now, we understand having a friend do something wild, and…and unexpected can hurt our feelings, but trust me, Sammy, the police are only doing what's best."

My eyes snapped open. "What's best?"

"Well, yes dear," Mom murmured. "I mean, he DID attempt mass murder."

I jumped up. "Don't tell me you believe that." To my shock, she took my hand.

"Sammy…"

I pulled my hand away. "You do! I can't believe it!"

I started pacing the floor. "Mom, he was with me when the first explosion happened! Hell, he was with me ALL DAY! There's no WAY he could have done anything!"

"Samantha! Watch your tongue," Dad warned. "Now, you need to apologize to your mother. She's only trying to look out for you."

"No! What she's doing, is accusing my best friend of alleged murder, when me, HER OWN DAUGHTER, knows for a fact he didn't!"

"Do you have proof?" he asked.

I paused. Well, no, I didn't. I mean, how do you prove someone's at a carnival? Not easily.

"Hon," he said, wrapping an arm around me, which I pushed off immediately. "We understand your concern. But maybe you're just believing what you have to."

"What I have to?"

"You know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe knowing Danny's a murderer would hurt you so bad, your mind won't let you believe it."

I bottled all my anger, and let it seep out through my next words.

"Okay," I hissed. "Then let's watch the news, and find out who's right, shall we?"

"Actually," Mom added, glancing at her diamond-studded watch, "The trial's probably over by now. I heard them say they wanted to get this case over with fast."

Relief washed over me as what she said sunk in. Yea! They probably were apologizing to the public right now, and getting ready to find the REAL criminal.

"You're right!" I said to my mom, grabbing the remote from our mahogany coffee table. "So get ready for some I-told-you so's."

I pressed the on button, as color flooded the screen. Instantly, Skyler Crow's face appeared.

"Hello, Amity Park!" she bubbled. I groaned. Of course, Skyler was on. I mean, she seemed like a nice enough person, but her perpetual happiness got old. Really quickly.

"I'm reporting to you live in front of the Amity Courthouse, where local student Daniel Fenton is awaiting his verdict."

I smiled to myself. Here it comes!

After a long, dramatized account of what actually happened at the carnival, the screen cut to Danny stumbling out of the courthouse, looking confused, and somewhat terrified, and surrounded by burly looking guards.

Guards? _In case the real criminal tried to hurt him_, I reasoned.

I watched as Skyler pulled him to the camera with one well manicured hand.

"So, Daniel, we all know you stood for being 'not guilty', today in court. What did the jury think?"

He was quiet for moment, before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Perky Pants asked, pushing her microphone into his face.

"I SAID GUILTY!" He exploded, looking up. I gasped. Bloodshot eyes, orange, dirty jumpsuit, messed up hair (okay, that wasn't unusual, but still), all added to his appearance. He looked like a, well, criminal.

Believing he was guilty wouldn't be hard for anyone who didn't know him.

I ignored the sad smirks on my parents' faces, and turned back to the TV.

"So, what did they decide the sentence will be?" asked Skyler, her perkiness, if anything, climbing.

He let out a sigh, one with a sound much too old for a 16 year old.

"I'm sorry?" Skyler moved her mic closer to him.

He sighed again, before murmuring, "Death."

*Please review!*


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Danny Phantom. Also, SAM DOESN'T KNOW DANNY IS DANNY PHANTOM!

Chapter Three

"Samantha!" my mom called, worriedly. "There must be some mistake…"

I didn't answer though. I had to find Danny, before it was too late.

I ran to the garage, pressing a button to open the door. My purple bike was lying on its side next to our SUV. Perfect.

I vetoed a helmet, and sped away, not even waiting to see if my parents knew I was gone.

Cars zipped inches away from me every few seconds, some cursing at me. But it didn't matter. I needed Danny.

What was he going through right now? Were they torturing him? Was he afraid? Did he want to see me, as much as I wanted to see him?

Suddenly, my eyes started to prickle, and the path started to blur out of focus. I blinked rapidly and got rid of the tears before they could continue.

The normally ten-minute ride seemed to stretch for hours, but finally, the courthouse loomed into view.

I jumped off my bike, letting it fall, before bursting through the doors.

Instantly, a blush covered my face. Surrounding me, were more than twenty people in business suits, all looking at me with the same flabberghasted expression. "Um…" I broke the silence, not knowing who to talk to. "I need to see Danny."

If anything, they looked even more shocked after that. One went so far as to drop his coffee, spilling it all over him and his neighbors. None of them noticed.

Finally, after a long minute of awkwardness, a chubby, middle-aged man stood up. "Okay, well, I suppose since he's going to die anyway, it wouldn't hurt." He slowly got up, and waddled to the elevator.

I followed, not talking for fear I would change his mind. He pushed a button, then allowed the elevator doors to close.

"So," he started. I looked up. It was hard to tell whether his balding head or round glasses shone brighter under the florescent light.

"Yes?" I answered, trying not to sound annoyed.

"What makes you want to see this Daniel boy so bad?" With that, he leaned a little closer, and whispered, "You do know he's a murderer."

I felt my fists clench up. "No, he's not." I whispered through my teeth. "He's my best friend."

To my surprise, he laughed. Luckily, that's when the elevator dinged, coming to a stop.

We walked out into a glass-walled room that seemed to be smack in the middle of another, cement block one.

It was pretty amazing, but the last thing I wanted to do was give Baldy satisfaction, so I kept my mouth shut.

"This is the visitor room," he began, gesturing around him. "Here's a phone. This is the only way you can hear each other, because," he knocked on the glass. "This is sound-proof."

He picked up the phone then, dialed something, and said, "Tell criminal 4304 he has a visitor." Soon after, a door opened in the cement room, and a dark haired person was thrown out.

He slowly got up, looking weaker than usual, before turning to us. His face, which reflected anger, and hatred, soon melted into a smile.

I smiled back, feeling weight being lifted off my shoulders, until Baldy called, "Five minutes." He started to leave, but turned back to say, "And by the way, there is no WAY, you are just friends." I snarled back, and he smirked, before continuing out.

As soon as he was gone, I grabbed the phone. "Danny?"

"Yea?" he answered through the phone on his side.

I fought a squeal of happiness. He was okay! I cleared my throat, not wanting to appear overexcited. "So, how are you?"

He smile faded, into something more serious. "Samantha, I need to tell you something."

Yes. This was it! "I do too."

"No, not what I was going to tell you at the carnival. I mean…" he slapped his forehead. "I mean, I need to tell you that too, but right now, this is more important."

"Danny," I whispered, feeling fear creep into my voice. "What's going on?"

"Listen, I know exactly who's behind all this."

"You mean, this is all someone's fault?" I interrupted.

"Sammy, I'm a frickin minor! You think they would normally give a minor the death sentence for something they can't prove?"

"Oh," I blushed at myself. "But wait, why would someone hate you that much?" Sure, Danny wasn't the most popular guy, but nobody hated him. Only Dash, but there was no way he was smart enough to set up something like this.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Sammy, I'm a…"

Suddenly, the phone cut off. "Danny?" I asked. "Danny!"

Another man in a business suit chose then to saunter in. He gruffly took Danny's arm, and started to pull him away.

Danny looked at me, and started mouthing out words. I felt my heart swell. During Mr. Lancer's class, we'd always lip read each other instead of passing notes, so we wouldn't get caught.

I watched his lips, trying not to be distracted.

The first things he said, I understood.

_Don't worry about me, Sammy. I'm not going to die._

I don't know how he was so sure about that, but I had to believe him. I don't know what'd I do if I didn't.

The last thing he said, I realized with a pang, I must've read wrong. It just didn't make any sense.

_I'm a halfa. Find the other, and that's where I'll…_well, it looked like he said "cheese", but I was sure he meant "be".

But more importantly, what the hell was a halfa?

Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! They make my day:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long! But I'm determined to start this up again! Also, I dont own Danny Phantom.

Chapter Four

As soon as I could compose myself, I dashed away from the courthouse, grabbing my bike (which, luckily, hadn't been stolen), and raced to the house of the smartest person I knew.

I pounded on the door. Almost instantly, a familiar blue-jumpsuited figure answered the door.

"Oh, Samantha," she cried, while pulling me into a hug.

I patted her back, trying to be strong for both of us. "It's okay, Maddie. I just saw him."

She pulled away, her violet eyes watering. "Was…was he…"

I shushed her. "He told me himself he was fine. And IS going to be okay."

She hugged me again, murmering, "My poor, poor boy. My poor son."

Luckily, Jazz walked down the stairs. "Are you guys done feeling sorry for yourselves?" I gasped a little. I mean, Danny's her brother! And she didn't seem sad at all.

I cleared my throat and broke away. "Um, Jazz? I need to talk to you about somethings."

She sighed. "It's about Danny, isn't it?" Before I could respond, she turned back up the steps. "Well, are ya coming?"

I quickly followed her up to her room. The walls were painted a neutral crème, which, though they would've seemed boring for anyone else, seemed to work for her.

She patted her tan bedspread. I took the hint and sat down, letting the fluffiness overtake my body.

She sat down in a swivel chair, and spun towards me. "Okay, listen Samantha. I know what you're going to tell me. Honestly, I'm surprised it's taken you as long as it has to admit to it."

"But I just found out today," I said, confused. She laughed.

"Really, Samantha? I wasn't born yesterday. I've seen the looks you give each other."

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted, feeling my cheeks start to flush.

"About you and Danny, of course!" she said, giving me a 'well duh!' face. "Isnt that what you came to talk to me about?"

"No!" I answered, now struggling to escape the comforter trap. "What I wanted to tell you, is Danny was framed!"

She stared at me for a long minute. "And you think I didn't know that?"

Now I stared back. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay…" I paused, letting the events flood back. "Well, I went to visit Danny today, and he told me all this stuff…"

Suddenly, I was scared to tell Jazz about the whole "halfa" thing. What if she thought I was crazy? Or worse, what if it was a secret for a reason?"

But then again, if anyone knew what it was, it'd be Jazz. And maybe I could just leave out the whole "Danny IS a halfa" thing.

"Hey Jazz, wanna play a word game?"

She gave me a weird look, before it softened. "Well, it has been phcycologically proven that games help take the mind off of things."

She sat across from me on the bed. "Okay, what are the rules?"

I thought for a moment. "Name words that rhyme with the one I tell you."

She nodded. "Okay, dog."

"Fog." She answered before I had even fully finished.

"okay, how about…twister?"

"blister." She said smugly. "I could play this all day."

"Fine, do you want a hard one? I bet I have a word you couldn't get to rhyme with anytning!"

"You're on," she growled, the famous Fenton competitive-ness coming through.

"Nalfa."

"Hey, that's not even a wor…Danny told you, didn't he?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, feeling my blood start to race. Jazz knew!

"UGH!" she cried, punching one of her pillows. "I told him not to tell! I could get him out of this by myself! He didn't need to recruit you into this…this hell!"

"Jazz," I grabbed her arms and pinned her down, feeling some kind of weird strength coursing through my veins. "Tell me whats going on right now."

She sighed, before saying in one breath. "Danny's a halfa which basically means he's half ghost and the reason he's in prision is most likely because he pushed one of their buttons as usual."

I felt my mouth open. "Did you say half…ghost?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, before answering, "Yes, half ghost."

I let her go. "Then, then we have to go save him! We've gotta find out who the other halfa is! We have to…" I paused, as a thought entered my mind.

"Jazz, what's Danny's ghost name?"

To this, she shook her head. "No, no, no. I've already told you too much."

"Danny would've wanted me to know!" I shouted.

Jazz paused, before whispering, "I know, but then the other ghosts will target you, and he'd hate that even more."

"But…but we've gotta do something." I slid down the wall next to her. "Isnt there anything we can do?"

"We?" she laughed. "No." I gave her a hurt look.

"Listen, Samantha, you're just too…too delicate for an adventure like this. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I felt red hot fire rage inside me, before I turned out the door, slamming it behind me.

Too delicate? I thought as a dialed a number I knew by heart. Ha…I'd show her.

*review please!*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Valerie, as she looked at the box hesitantly. "I mean, what if it doesn't come out?"

I capped off the nail polish. "I have to. If she wants tough, damn it, I'll give her tough."

"I don't think goth is the same thing…" Valerie trailed, but I knew she listened to me as soon as I felt her hands massaging foamy goop into my hair.

I tried to ignore the fumes as they slowly mixed in my nose. "How long do I have to leave it in?"

"Usually fifteen, twenty minutes." She said, still sounding concerned.

"Val," I said as firmly as I could without turning my head around. "Trust me."

Her reflection bobbed in the mirror, before backing away. "Well, that looks like all of it."

I glanced at the clothes laying on her orange bedspread. "This feels like Halloween."

Valerie laughed. "It basically is! I mean, this isn't going to be the NEW you, right? It's just to prove a point."

I thought. The clothes actually were kind of cool. Kind of…mysterious. It wasn't as bad as I expected.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not considering becoming this…this façade!"

I hesitated, then growled in return. I saw her roll her eyes in the mirror. "And this is why I'm taking Tucker to Hawaii instead of you."

I swiveled the swirly chair I was sitting on to face her. "Um…was I supposed to hear that?"

"What?" she mumbled, as her fingers flew across the keypad of her iPhone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Tuck…" she started, then blushed at my expression. "Did I just…"

"Yes. Yes you did."

She slapped her forehead. "Do you hate me?"

I laughed. "Not a bit. I'm going to be out of town this week anyway."

"Assuming Jazz lets you go."

I smiled to myself as an eyeliner pencil started to roll of her vanity.

"She will."

An hour later, I saw her. Plaid miniskirt, black tanktop, heavy black circles around her purple eyes. Wow.

Valerie sighed. "I hate to admit it girl, but you look good!" I smiled a little, then fingered my newly turned black hair.

"I don't know, Val, I feel like something's not right."

Suddenly, a glint from the corner of the room caught my eye. I glanced over and grinned bigger. "Got it."

She saw my gaze and pulled my arm. "NO! No no no!" Luckily, my cardio classes had been working, so I easily got away to the tool I had been staring at.

"It's just hair. It'll grow back." I gently picked up the scissors, and raised them to my shoulder. I saw her eyes widen as I slowly snapped them on my hair.

She covered her face. "If your parents find out I helped you…Oh God, they'll kill both of us!"

I smiled at my new reflection. "No they wont."

"You sound so sure."

"I am." I answered confidently, fluffing my hair.

"How? You know they're control freaks." She pointed out.

With that, I opened the window, letting the air flow through the room. I swung a leg over the edge.

"They're not going to find out." I smirked at her expression. "Have fun in Hawaii."

"Wait!" I heard, but I had already slipped out of the room. I've never realized how convienient a ground floor room would be.

Quickly, I jumped on my bike, and sped away. Knowing Val, she'd only try to follow me if she saw me first.

Once I was at the park, I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Jazz,

"Meet me at the park ASAP. It's important!"

Then I found a swing, and sat on it. Me and Danny used to swing on these all the time when we were little

I smiled to myself as I remembered the first time we had gone there.

_It was 11 years ago, and all was calm in Amity Park. A small girl with long, blonde hair was swinging all by herself, as she always did. _

_ "I'm a little teapot, short and stout," she sang to herself, before looking around. She gently let out a sigh much too old for any child. _

_ Suddenly, she perked up, as a cry pierced the deafening silence of the city. The girl jumped off the swing and ran in the direction of the sound._

_ There, by the slide, laid a boy her age, with bright blue eyes and dark hair. Tears were streaming down his face._

_ "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling next to him. _

_ He sniffled. "Some boy told me if I could jump off the top of the monkeybars, he'd be my friend." His tiny voice quivered. "Then, I fell, and he laughed at me and ran away!"_

_ "That's so mean!" she cried, feeling sorry for the poor little boy._

_ Just like that, her face lit up. "I'll be your friend!" _

_ He looked up warily. "What do I have to do?"_

_ She laughed. "Nothing. Lets just be friends…for free!"_

_ He jumped up and smiled at her. "Wow! That sounds fun!"_

_ "Beat ya to the swings!" she cried, then took off running. He followed, tripping over his feet every once in a while, but still winning in the end._

_ Later that day, after an afternoon of swinging, he had reached over and taken her hand. _

_ "Can we be best friends, Sammy?" he looked at her earnestly._

_ She smiled back. "We already are, Danny."_

A tear threatened my eye, but I pushed it back. That's what made it all worth it. This new look. Maybe putting my life in danger. It was all for him.

"Oh my God." I snapped my head up, only to see a dazed Jazz gawking at me.

The swing clanked against the pole as I jumped off. "Not so delicate now, huh?"

"You…your…and…black…" She sputtered, before gaining control. "I can't believe it! This is so unlike you, Samantha!"

I held a hand up. "Please. I'm going whether you take me willingly or not." Then I smirked. "And it's Sam."

*Please review!*


End file.
